


This Is (Almost) Halloween

by kappa77



Category: Ghostbusters (2016)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Headcanon gone arwy, Movie Night, No Plot/Plotless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-24
Updated: 2016-08-24
Packaged: 2018-08-09 21:41:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7818313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kappa77/pseuds/kappa77
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What could possibly go wrong with a Halloween movie night a month in advance?</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Is (Almost) Halloween

**Author's Note:**

  * For [asteriel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/asteriel/gifts).



 

“Alright!” Abby said, addressing the firehouse. “With it being September 30th, I vote we have a Halloween movie marathon tonight as we’ve all predicted October to be a very busy month.”

Patty dog-eared the page she was on in her book. “I agree, but I can’t help thinking you sound like those stores selling Halloween shit earlier and earlier.”

“It’s true,” Erin piped up from the other side, as far away from Holtz’s experiments as possible, “I saw Target setting up in August.”

Holtzmann slammed her foot in the work station, showing off bright orange socks with black cats and bats circling around. “Got these in March.”

“Okay, okay, okay, but we have legitimate reason to celebrate earlier. So, what should we watch?”

“Horror movie?” Erin asked quietly from the corner.

“I swear to God if you suggest the Exorcist-”

“Don’t worry, Patty,” Abby cut in, “I was thinking funnier movies.”

“Like Halloweentown?” Holtz said, grinning, her Halloween socks still on display.

“Hell yeah, and Hocus Pocus.”

“Nightmare Before Christmas!” Erin chimed in.

“ _Nooooooooooo!_ ”

The other three looked at Holtz, who had gone white in the face.

“Not. That.”

Abby and Patty exchanged glances as Erin asked, “You okay?”

Holtz nodded. “Peachy, as long as we don’t watch _that movie_.”

“What’s wrong with it?”

“Nothing besides the villain being the thing of nightmares and then getting skinned at the very end,” she explained with a straight face.

“Really?” she asked, wide eyed, like a kid who’s just learned of the boogeyman.

Holtz nodded.

“Wow, Disney’s hardcore,” Erin said, looking impressed.

“Yep, traumatizing kids since 1923.”

“In that case,” Abby cut in. “What else should we watch?”

Holtz perked up as she said, “Addams Family!”

As if cued, the four ladies all snapped their fingers twice in near perfect synchronization, followed by some giggling.

“Alright there’s one.” Abby held up a finger, “What else?”

“Wait, hold on,” Patty turned to look at Erin. “You mean you haven’t seen Nightmare Before Christmas?”

The two other ladies turned to look at the now blushing scientist.

“I-I haven’t seen a lot of movies, like Beetlejuice!”

It was like the air had been sucked out of the room thanks to both Abby and Holtz, the latter also slamming her hands on the metal work station.

“How?!”

“What?”

“Uh… guys?” said the one person not paying attention to the lack of culture, but the dimly glowing P.K.E. meter.

Erin shrugged. “I don’t know, I just never have!”

“Beetlejuice is a classic, and you were born in the 80s, you have no excuse!”

The P.K.E. meter hummed louder, starting to spin.

“Guys?!”

“Like… how have you lived your life without once thinking ‘hey, maybe I should watch this classic!’ “ Holtz exclaimed, coming out from behind the desk.

“Does it really matter that I’ve never seen Beetlejuice?!”

“GUYS?!”

“What?” The three turned around to look at Patty.

“The thing is spinning!” She pointed and all eyes followed to the meter, spinning so violently, it fell of the table, only to be caught by Holtz’s foot.

“...huh,” she said. “Wonder what’s doing that?”

“Ladies?”

The four turned to the door, none expecting to see the lanky figure on the doorway. Dressed in a black and white striped suit, with green frizzy hair, and a face almost as white as the suit. If it weren’t for the blue ethereal glow around him, it could’ve been a trick-or-treater come early.

“You called?”

Without taking her eyes on the figure, Abby asked, “Rain check on movie night?”

“Rain check on movie night,” Patty confirmed, side eyeing the suits and proton packs on the side wall closer to the ghost than to them.

Beetlejuice grinned, cracking his knuckles in a grand manner. “It’s showtime!!!”

“Shame, I’ve never liked bananas that much,” Holtz smirked, grabbing her toys from the belt that never left her side.

**Author's Note:**

> For my amazing friend Miho's birthday!!! That's about a month late!!
> 
> Also, thanks to noxumbre , hamburger-chic and raven-song-the-second for betaing!


End file.
